A Lesson
by Thatoneegirl
Summary: In which Eponine learns a little about Enjolras, and gets a lesson herself.


Hey everyone! Welcome to the next one shot in my A Little Fall of Love universe! Hope you like it!

* * *

**A Lesson:**

I'd never heard Enjolras play a piece of music. Never even seen him sit down at the piano. We have one in our home. It was a wedding present from his parents three years ago. God knows why you would give someone a piano for a wedding present. But still it is a beautiful thing. We also have a violin. One Enjolras found while we were moving into this house. It was just left here in one of the rooms, so we kept it. Although I don't think anyone's played it either.

I, myself have no idea how to play any instrument and have little to no experienced with music. I wish I could play though. It seems like a glorious thing! I've tried a few times when no one else is home..but it doesn't sound any good to me. But no one plays them so they sound awful! And dust has begun to form on the keys of the piano. And yet, here I am. Listening to something angelic come from it.

I stand outside the study, which also holds the piano and a violin and peek my head in the see who could be playing it. We only have two maids and I believe they are less educated than I am.

Curly blonde hair meets my eyes and I can hardly believe it! Enjolras?! I try to stay quiet to prolong the experience but I tip forward and have to grab the door, causing it to hit the wall. This causes a ruckus and causes Enjolras to jump and stop playing. He looks at me almost embarrassed and I most certainly am.

"Oh…um. Enjolras! I've been looking for you. I had no idea you were here. I thought you would be…would be…I don't know." I trial off nervously as I straighten myself out and inch towards him. It's amazing isn't it? How two married people, who love each other very deeply, could be so shy around one another.

"Yes….well…I'm here. I was um….well I was…" He looks so flustered and I can't figure out why. What he was playing was beautiful! The music just flowed out of him! " 'Ras?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell me you played? I mean I've never seen or heard you play before." He looks to me shyly like a boy talking to his crush for the first time. He ruffles his hair, like he does when he's thinking and looks to the ground.

"I…uh. I didn't. It never came up in conversation and I haven't played in ages. I'm not even that go-"

"It doesn't matter if it didn't come up in conversation! It's something about you, and I want to know. Don't say you're not goo-"

"Eponine, please. Can we just forget about it?" He goes to get up from the piano bench and closes the lid.

"Forget about it? I don't see anything wrong with playing something so beautiful Enjolras…." We sit in silence for a little while before he continues to stand, but I will not allow it. I run around the door and barricade the door with my body. He looks to me determined to get out and I can tell he's beginning to get impatient.

"Eponine please, move away from the door." No. Your not getting away so easily monsieur.

"Not until you tell me why you're so embarrassed of me seeing you play. I truly don't understand why it is such a big deal!" He knows I won't give up and retreats back to the piano. Yes, I win.

"Ugh, fine 'Ponine…I was embarrassed because…because…well…I don't know."

"You don't know?" I walk aver to him and sit next to him on the piano bench.

"…I suppose it's like doing something you're not supposed to nd being caught. I-I guess I was embarrassed that you heard me. I never played for anyone…"

" 'Ras, don't be embarrassed! I love the way you play. I mean I only heard a bit but…if you play some more?" I look at him with the most innocent look I can condor and it seems to work. He laughs a little and wraps his arm around me.

"Ah, 'Ponine. You sure are something….Tell you what. If I play something, you have to also. How's that?"

"Oh! Enjolras I don-" He cuts me off before I finish and turns to the ivory keys of the piano.

"Good! I'll go first."

He smirks knowing that in the long run he actually run. He begins to play, a beautiful piece. Without any music he closes his eyes and lets the music flow from his fingers. It's amazing how calm and relaxed he looks. So comfortable. The music ends to soon and he opens his eyes and looks to me waiting. I'd forgotten his deal. Now I'm the embarrassed one.

"Enjolras…..I-I don't know how….how to play…" My face flushes and I try to avoid his gaze.

"Oh…well I could teach you." He smiles shyly and I nod my head. He takes my hands and places his hands next to mine on the piano.

"Alright now start here and play only the white keys. When you get the this key go back down to the one you began at. Alright?" I try to remember hat he says but ll the keys look the same. I put my fingers on the keys and fumble with them. It sounds horrible.

"Oh Enjolras! I'm no good…" He chuckles and takes my hands, placing them back on the keys. He then places his over mine.

"Let's try this. Relax your fingers and I'll show you where to place them." I relax my fingers and allow him to move them. The notes that they play sound like they go in order. I laugh involuntarily.

"Good! Now keep playing this," he plays something to show me, and again, and again. I try and it sounds the same. I play it again.

"Alright, keep playing that, while I play this." He picks up the violin and grabs its bow. He begins to play it with just as much ease as he did the piano. I continue playing what he showed me, as he plays a melody that fits perfectly with mine.

"Enjolras! Enjolras! Look, I'm doing! We're doing it!" I stop playing and clap my hands, laughing. He puts down the violin and comes over to me, gathering me in his arms.

"Yes, we did. Didn't we?"

"I think I should like to try that again sometime." He kisses me and takes my hands. He has a suggestive look in his eyes, and I think I know what's coming.

"Now would you like to give me a little lesson?"

I laugh and grab his hand running out the door and run up the stairs. I think we should do these kinds of things more often.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Its's short I know, but the idea came to and I had to do it. I don't know how to play piano or violin but two of my very good friends do and so they inspired me to write this one. I hope you liked it! Remember if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to message me. And as always, read and review!

With love,

Thatoneegirl.


End file.
